


say cheese!

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, contains spoilers for recent chapters so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Tetsurou has a foolproof way of making Daichi smile for the camera.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	say cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's my last fic of the year!
> 
> Happy Birthday Daichi! Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It’s no secret that Tetsurou is a knack for photography. It’s a skill that comes naturally to him, especially belonging to the generation of people where stories of their daily lives are shared in social media in the form of short thread of words or series of pictures that paint more than words ever can. It’s a skill he’d honed, thanks to his friends who pooled together some money and unknowingly enrolled him in a short photography class, going as far as getting his dad to buy him his own professional camera, for his coming-of-age present.

And judging from the numerous likes and comments he gets, it’s not a stretch to say that he’s good and can probably make a living out of it. Though for him, it largely remains a hobby, something to do to relax and take his mind off university related stressors and responsibilities. He shares his photos because he wants to share how he sees the world, how beautiful he thinks the world is.

His portfolio range from everyday objects, food and sceneries, but by far, his ultimate favorite subject and forever muse is his husband, Officer Sawamura Daichi.

In the interest of full disclosure, Tetsurou would like to state that he has an album on his phone and folders within a folder on his laptop dedicated to Daichi, full of photos and attached memories, both stolen and otherwise, meticulously sorted and labeled. And it outnumbers the other subjects combined.

Some of his favorite photos of Daichi range from a stolen shot of his side profile, while looking out the train window, during their trip to Tokyo, the first time Daichi meet his Dad; a surprise picture of him, mid-slurp of his favorite ramen during their first unofficial date; a Sawamura siblings picture, with Daichi’s arms thrown over Haruki and Harumi’s shoulders, pulling them close, where he’s tearful but immensely proud during the twin’s graduation; a selfie of them, with him kissing Daichi’s cheeks, the tall and bright Christmas tree behind them, their first Christmas as an official couple; and a private photo of Daichi, sleepy, soft, tangled with the sheets, during their honeymoon.

Suffice to say, and as cheesy as it is, Daichi is the beauty he sees in the world. And it’s only fitting that he shares it.

Though, fairly recently, because of a picture of Daichi in his uniform Tetsurou had taken and shared on his public account, he had become internet famous and had been dubbed as the ‘Cutie Officer from Miyagi’. His photo went viral, a local television network did a scoop about him and his life as a police officer. It boosted the morale of the police force in Miyagi, especially Daichi’s department, though it’s not exactly the way they want to get the people’s attention to their causes. Either way, any publicity is still publicity.

The downside however, because of the incident, Daichi had publicly recognizable, and thus have become wary of Tetsurou taking pictures of him. Whenever he sense that Tetsurou’s angling his camera, pointing it at his direction, he would be quick to cover his face or carefully push the camera or phone away, and Tetsurou had to resort to sneakily taking photos of him, for some time just so he could add more pictures on his growing album and folder. They eventually reached a compromise though. Daichi lets him take pictures again, but with the steadfast promise of not sharing it anywhere. And while Tetsurou was disappointed with not being able to flex his husband on social media, it’s an infinitely better alternative to not being able to take proper pictures at all.

Thankfully, the hype’s already passed and died down. Daichi isn’t being accosted or waited by fangirls in the precinct anymore, those who didn’t stop even after knowing he’s already taken and happily married, and more importantly, the number of juvenile delinquencies have dropped, much to the relief of the community. The only reminder they have of the incident is the said viral photo of Daichi along a screenshot of his brief interview, still pinned to the precinct’s bulletin board, and the occasional, good-natured teasing from his fellow police officers.

“Daichi, honey, my love,” Tetsurou says, rubbing his gloved hands together in front of his face, his camera hanging around his neck. “Just one picture, _please_?”

Daichi sighs and it comes out as a thick huff. “Tetsu, we talked about this.” He adjusts his scarf closer to cover his neck.

“I know! But it’s your birthday! I want us to commemorate. Please? Just one picture.” Tetsurou nearly prostrates on the ground with the way he’s pleading.

“We already took selfies. Isn’t that enough?”

It’s enough, if Tetsurou’s going to be honest. They have photos in front of the shrine, and he’s also taken a cheesy photo of their hands intertwined and showing their rings. But those are to commemorate the coming New Year, and their relationship. He doesn’t have one that celebrates Daichi’s birthday.

He tells Daichi so. “Please?”

Daichi bites his lips. He doesn’t actually mind having his photo taken to commemorate his birthday. He knows about Tetsurou and his thorough and near obsessive hobby of taking pictures especially of those that celebrates something in his and their lives. And he appreciates it a lot that Tetsurou is always keen to celebrate the moments they share. He sees the pleading look on Tetsurou’s face and sees how important it is for him to have this.

“Alright,” he concedes with a soft smile. It is something to celebrate after all and he’s more than willing to do it for Tetsurou. “You can take as many as you like but you just post one, alright?”

Tetsurou fist-pumps the air, jostling his camera, before bringing a hand on his chest. “I swear.”

Daichi shakes his head, smiling at his husband’s antics. “Where and how do you want me?”

Tetsurou grins and takes them back to the well-lighted section where they took selfies before, as snow starts falling softly. He asks Daichi to pull his scarf down, so his whole face is visible. Daichi for his part, fixes up his appearance and pats down on the fur lining his coat and pressed over them to straighten any creases that it might have.

“Hey Daichi,” Tetsurou calls out and Daichi looks up instinctively. Tetsurou’s poised to take the picture, the lens reflecting the lights overhead. “I love you,” he says behind the camera.

Daichi is surprised at first, but eventually a wide smile bloomed on his face. Tetsurou expertly captures the moment, preserving it in time.

The resulting photo shows how the snowflakes are suspended in the air around Daichi, the light coming from the food stalls and hanging lanterns lent the much needed illumination, casting Daichi in soft glow, making the flush on his cheeks and his incredible happiness shine through that Tetsurou is sure that anyone who looks at the picture would find themselves unconsciously smiling too.

Tetsurou treasures it the most, and in his humble opinion, is his best one. Not only because of how beautiful it ended up being, but because he knows that he’s the one that brought the undeniable look of love from Daichi.

(It’s a bonus that it ends up his most liked photo to date.)

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part about this fic are imagining and writing the description of the photos that Tetsu took throughout their relationship. 
> 
> What about you? Do you have a particular part that you like?
> 
> Also, 105th KuroDai fic, baby!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
